Iron-Gargantuar
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = |caption = Thoughest Gargantuar ever! |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 90,000 normal damage shots |stat 2 title = Toughness: |stat 2 info = Godness |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = 10 normal damage smash |stat 4 title = Speed: |stat 4 info = Incredibly Fast |stat 5 title = Special: |stat 5 info = Heals his health 20 per 5 minutes |stat 6 title = Laser damage: |stat 6 info = 20 damage |stat 7 title = Created by: |stat 7 info = HomingThistle545 }} This Boss are dangerous, Gianut cannot take him down. So, this boss include powerful plant. But no Instant kills in this level. Almanac Entry 'Iron-Gargantuar ' Iron-Gargantuar only Toughest Gargantuar ever. Toughness: Godness/Almost Infinite Weakness : ??? Dr. Zomboss has "Created" the Mutant-Mutant-Cyborg Gargantuar, The Iron-Gargantuar. This strong Gargantuar was piloted by Knight Zombies and God of the zombies. Changes There is a changes for this boss, because OP or something to be changed: This boss has changed health because too OP, result: *Before: Health= 9,000,000. Attacks= 1,000,000. *After: Health= 90,000. Attacks= 10. Almanac Entry also changed, the result is: *The Toughness from Amazingly High to Godness. *The weakness changed from "Broke your phone" to "???". *Also the description was changed from "After work in "Gargantuar". Tony Gargantuar decided to fight enemies when he wears an Iron armor, he also join S.H.I.E.L.D Door Zombie." to "Dr. Zomboss has "Created" the Mutant-Mutant-Cyborg Gargantuar, The Iron-Gargantuar. This strong Gargantuar was piloted by Knight Zombies and God of the zombies." Attacks This Boss will perform varies attacks, including: *Phase 1 will summon: **Zombie, and it's variant **Wizard Zombies **Zombifier **General Zombie (only one be summoned) **Zombie-food-Zombie (Uncommon) **Chicken Wrangler Zombie **Zombie Yeti (Glitch, will diappeared after 5 seconds even hacked) ** (Add by your self, exclude bosses) *Phase 2 will summon: **Gargantuars **Hay Fever Zombie **Chomper Zombie **(Add by your self, including Bosses) *Phase 3 will summon: **Dr. Zomdo (health decreased) **Holographic Gargantuar **Disco-tron 3000 (common) **(Add by your self, including Bosses) *Phase 4 will summon: **Angel Zombie(only heals the boss) **Youthful Zombie **Robo-conehead Zombie **(Add by your self) *Phase 5 will summon: **Angel Zombie (heals all zombies, including boss, multiple heals) **Giga-Giga-Gargantuar **Plasmawing ** Knight Zombies(common) **General Zombie(uncommon) **Dr. Zomdo (actual health) **King Gargantuar **(Add by your self, only very strong zombies) *He will shoot lasers at 3x4 squares. *Iron-Gargantuar will bowl Exploding Imp. Actualy, Exploding Imp was not a zombie, but Iron-Gargantuar's attack. *(Add by your self) Health Absorb 90,000 normal damage shots. Appearance change upon absorbtion 9,600 nds for phase 2. 7,005 for phase 3, 4,500 for phase 4, And 900 nds for phase 5. During the phase 5 absorbtion, Iron-Gargantuar will throw one Knight Zombies per lane, the total is 5 Knight Zombies. And dies at 90,000nds. But, he heals his health 20 per 5 minutes (when his health reached 900 and up, Knight Zombies will return and throw them after Iron-Gargantuar's health reached 880). Appearance *"Secret of the Knight Zombie" Mini-game. *Empire State Of Zomboss Day 25 (Weaker version, as the heath is 28,000) and Day 50 (Real Version) Strategy ??? Prizes *50 Gems(30 gems for second and overall fights). *Lost Treasure (Contains 100.000 coins). *Super Power (contains 10x Power snow, power toss, and power zap). *Unlocking Premium plant per fight ( excluding gems premium plant). Trivia *This Gargantuar are Toughest than any Gargantuar. *The old description might be reference of Iron-man. *beta vesion would be OP. The health is 9,000,000, the damage is 1,000,000, And the weakness is: Broke Your Phone. But never seen without hacking. *This Gargantuar are piloted by 5 Knight Zombies. So, its auto-piloted when all Knight Zombies throwed. Gallery Add your self! Category:Boss Zombies Category:Gargantuar-class Zombies Category: Zombies Category: Open-edit Category: Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House